As Rain Falls Along The Road
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: 10 years have passed since the FC event... Once again, the three meet. Helga's struggle to figure out what the roles of the most important men in her life mean. -FIRST part of a two-part saga, including epilogue- Pairing: Unknown
1. Chapter 1

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** This story is co-written. Readers are advised to firmly grasp every FC character's personality before proceeding with our fic. Anyway, FC is not ours!! (Because if it were, the hero would end up with his love in a family full of laughter; together they would have a bunch of fantastic children, both teach them his secret Papan Kenpo or her artistic skills, or so the list goes endless...) **^-^ **

**Character information**

Helga (22yrs): Height - 165cm, Weight - 51kg.

Thomas (22yrs): Height - 179cm, Weight - 68kg.

Kailan [Soran] (23yrs): Height - 181cm, Weight - 69kg.

Chitto (19yrs): Height - 166cm, Weight - 54kg.

Ian [Aghi] (22yrs): Height - 176cm, Weight - 63kg.

Flo [Soreto] (22yrs): Height - 168cm, Weight - 52kg.

Kalie [Tarlant] (22yrs): Height - 170cm, Weight - 56kg.

Teo [Hasmodye] (22yrs): Height - 175cm, Weight - 61kg.

Dumas (28yrs): Height - 178cm, Weight - 65kg.

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~**

**Chapter 1**

_/Why? _

_Why did you always have to protect me? _

_Why couldn't I help you? _

_Why leave me.../ _

It had all finally come to an end.

His warm loving gaze which assured me he would always be there for me.

That emptiness in my heart...

I still needed him to be there, to protect me and tell me everything would be all right...

Now... those three words I had forever lost the chance to say...

It's too late.....

**######## **

_**1 year earlier... **_

"Helga! Breakfast is ready!"

"Ya! And you'd better get down here before Teo an' I eat it all!"

Chitto's voice seemed to ring in my ears, until I forced my eyelids open. The bed next to mine was empty, though tantalizing smells coming from the kitchen told me very quickly where its occupant had gone. Flo had always been an early bird; no wonder she excelled in every subject at school.

I rummaged through my drawers to find something to wear. The forgotten clock on my night stand flashed 7:00. I had an hour before the our class opened, and judging by the yelling going on downstairs, even less to get a decent meal. After a minute or so, I found something clean and not too badly wrinkled, and got into the shower.

Our hot water had never been something to rely on, and this morning, as I surrendered myself to their spray, it made perfectly clear that it had decided to take a _very_ long vacation. Still, I was in and out in under five minutes, and managed to grab a few strips of bacon and a slice of toast.

"Hello Helga, did ya sleep well?" Chitto grinned broadly with his mouth full. "Thomas received a call from his club this morning so he said not to wait for him."

"I see... You know, at the rate you two eat, it'll be lucky if we make it to our next paycheck." I chuckled as I handed my plate to Flo at the sink.

"Don't mind them, boys are like that." Flo just smiled, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry Helga," Teo said cheerfully. "We graduate in a month, and then we'll have more money coming in. I'll support you in the meantime of course."

"Rich boy is boasting." Kalie teased.

"I really meant that!!" Teo cried.

"Don't you know she is the sister of a multibillion dollar company manager?"

"Yes, but..."

It's true that since his return to stay on earth with me, my brother Dumas offered to help out frequently, but I always insisted that I was fine. I wanted to stand on my own.

"I have something to do so I'm going first, don't be late guys." I winked to them and ran out of the dormitory...

...to Kailan's place.

Now that I remember, our first encounter was like a dream.

In my 3rd year at college, I volunteered my help for an orphanage located in the Southern sea. It was a sunny day; the sun was shining brightly and the sky blue. As I was airing the clothes, my little pupils came running in and asked me out. There I saw a tall good-looking man in his twenties, wearing a white T-shirt and trousers. He probably was one of the back-packers on his summer holiday. He asked me for a cup of water; then, we began our small talk. I was taken by surprised as he knew the picture, a mysterious painting of a crescent moon hung on the wall was mine. Then I did something I couldn't forget: I actually touched his arm on seeing some weird kinds of writing on it - _"Just a birthmark." _according to him, but they all seemed familiar to me somehow.

When I read those words aloud, a strange feeling swayed my heart. Suddenly as if having realized my action, I promptly retreated my hand, blushing and apologizing to him. He just smiled saying it was ok. _His smile, _a smile I couldn't forget ever since.

My wish was granted soon afterwards: He went to our university as a transferred student and was a class above me. One sunny day, we crossed paths again.

**To be continued...**

***


	2. Chapter 2

+ Category: **Fantastic Children **

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** I have recently surfed the net. Yah know what? I've met many of FC fans around the world and made friends with them. It feels so good when my wish finally comes true.**^-^**

I don't own FC!!

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~**

**Chapter 2**

Kailan was no where to be found in his sword store, but I found him sweeping out front, with his back to me. So I snuck up and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." I cooed in his ear.

I didn't have anytime to react as he pulled me around and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Morning." He smiled.

God, I loved that smile.

"So will you be on time tonight? Or must I await you for your coming at sunrise?" He asked.

"I was late that time, because a little schoolgirl needed my advice on a gift for her friend."

"Then maybe I should talk to Ian. He and Flo are going to-"

"No Kailan." I scolded. "I'll be fine. Small stuffs like those never killed anyone."

"Yes, but they do make people like your little Dumas impatient."

"I see your point." I laughed. "If I promise to come home sooner, will you let me go? Before I'm late?"

"I suppose that's acceptable." He said, pulling me into his embrace once more before relinquishing his hold on me.

**######## **

_**After school time... **_

"So... Has he asked you yet?" Flo asked over the rim of her cup of coffee.

"Huh? Who?" I looked up from my novel.

"I mean...Thomas." She smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"F..Flo! We've only been friends!" I cried; face reddened slightly.

"I can't see the point. Besides, you two have been friends even longer."

"Not formally." I managed to regain my composure. "And whatever works for you and Ian, may not work for Thomas and I."

"I see. But I still think he's taking too long."

"Not everyone's in a hurry to get married like you and Ian."

"Eh..." Flo blushed.

"But even if he did ask, I'm not sure I could say yes right now." My voice was barely audible this time.

"What do you mean? He's so kind...and hot.....umn. Besides, don't you love him-"

"Flo, it's just..."

"You two have been through a lot." She gave a comforting smile.

"I know that Flo..."

"One day at a time then." Flo said with a sigh. "Well go on and take off early, nothing's scheduled for the rest of the night, so you should spend some time with him."

"I guess. He's got his hands full with the martial-art club right now. It's a miracle that we see each other at all." I stood up, ready to leave.

"And Helga..."

"Yes Flo?"

"Thomas really loves you."

**To be continued... **

***** **


	3. Chapter 3

+ Category: **Fantastic Children **

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** I don't own FC. Enjoy!! **;)**

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~ **

**Chapter 3**

The sun had already started to go down by the time I left the coffee shop. I could see storm clouds gathering on the horizon, and hoped I'd made it home before they would.

_"He really loves you." _

Flo's words still linger in my mind as I hurried past the empty streets. It's true he had always been my good friend, or even the best. _But love? _I was not so sure. Since our university day, he had been.....umn...quite normal, like nothing ever happened between us before, or so I thought.

I hurried home as fast as I could, but I was only halfway when the streetlights flickered on. A noise across the street got my attention. Several guys were spray painting the side of an abandoned building and chucking rocks at the already busted windows. Unfortunately, I knew them all, since I had gone to high school with them, or at least until they dropped out. I tried my best to not be noticed, but they'd seen me anyway as I hurried past.

"Hey there kitten." The biggest one said as he sidled up to me.

The name Rogen flicked in my head. Out of all the delinquents in Main Land, he was the worst. Not exactly the person you'd want walking next to you at night.

"Please stand aside Rogen." I said as calm and uninterested as possible.

"Aww, Helga... I'm touched you knew my name." He mocked.

"Wha...what do you want from me? I need to get home." I said trying to find way to get around him.

"Heh, no time to spend with me?" He smirked cutting me off. "It's awhile yet to that sword store of your boyfriend...my dear-"

"I believe she said, she needed to get home." A deep voice said. /_Kailan's voice!/ _

I sighed with relief to see Kailan's tall form blocking the path ahead of us, though Rogen wasn't nearly as pleased to see him as I was.

"We're talking here ''." Rogen growled.

"Huh....."

Being a man of little words, Kailan calmly drew his baton (he always carries one for self-defense); his eyes narrow slightly, ready into action...

...when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Looks like you're the one doing most of the talking." Thomas suddenly appeared, leaning his back against the wall while narrowing his eyes into the glare.

"She said she didn't have time, so if you don't mind..." Slowly his athletic form turned towards the thug.

I had to admit that when the two, Thomas & Kailan, united, the power went immeasurable. Thomas was destined to be one of the best martial-art experts since young and Kailan had won several international awards for his graceful sword skills. Their reputations are so well-known that fan-girls either squealed or drooled when they passed by, whereas every adversary would run for life upon just hearing the names.

Rogen dropped his arm and spat at Kailan's feet, before walking off muttering to himself.

"Had better things to do anyway."

Only after Rogen rounded the corner, did I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Then, I felt strong arms pull me into a warm embrace.

"I told you, you need to start coming home earlier." Kailan scolded playfully.

"Didn't know you two would come. Umn...Thomas?" I looked around and found no one.

"I have no idea, he just stood there several minutes ago."

I looked into Kailan's gentle eyes.

"Who needs to come home early when I have you to protect me?" I said giving him a hug. "How'd you know I was coming home anyway? Hey... And shouldn't you still be at the store?"

"Perhaps, but then again I have others in...high...places that were more than willing to help me while I stepped out for a bit." He smiled.

"But you didn't..."

"Your brother is the head of a corporation. He can handle a few hours running the store."

"Dumas visited you?" I was surprised on the news.

"Uhm... no big deal. Shall we go home, princess?" He took my hand.

"Uh huh." I smiled and followed.

**To be continued... **

***** **


	4. Chapter 4

+ Category: **Fantastic Children **

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** I love Thomas; unfortunately, I own neither him nor FC. **T_T **

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~ **

**Chapter 4**

The lights were all dark by the time we got back, even the house lights were off. I raised an eyebrow at Kailan, but nothing in his face showed anything was wrong.

We had just stepped in the door when the lights flared on, and everyone, even Kalie and Teo, jumped out shouting, and holding a large cake.

I was taken by great surprise.

"Happy birthday Helga!" Flo said holding out a small wrapped package.

"I know it's not much." Chitto grinned as I unwrapped the box. "But we all saved for months to buy it for ya."

I smiled and gently lifted the lid off, and revealed a brand-new cell phone. I couldn't say anything as the others all started talking about what each had done to chip in to buy it.

"An' Dumas and I are gonna pay the bill so you guys don't have to worry about a thing!" Teo chimed in.

"Ok ok." Ian sweet-dropped. "Now come on, this is an ice cream cake, and someone needs to eat it before it melts!"

"OOOOh! I will!" Kalie said making his way over to the cake.

I sweat-dropped at the sight and quietly slipped back outside before the fight for the cake became too heated. The clouds were now overhead and threatened to drop their load at any moment. I looked the phone over again and again. The phone had to of cost at least $300. That could pay one of our bills, or food for a month. But they spent it on me...

"You know the party's in there." A baritone voice said, cutting my train of thought.

"Thomas...Don't do that. You scared me."

He came over and took a seat next to mine on the front step of the dormitory.

"You recently have a habit of popping out of nowhere. You know that?" I scolded him playfully.

"Heh...do I?" Thomas scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

I couldn't help chuckling too, 'cuz he still kept such a cute attitude since childhood.

We were both quiet for a few minutes, staring off into the night sky.

For a moment, I felt an intense gaze as I realized his eyes were on me.

To be honest, Thomas has grown into a quite handsome young man. If he was so impulsive and quick to anger in the past, then you can see a different version of him now - mature, calm and collected, but somewhat arrogant since he's a martial-art genius. Even so, he still kept his unruly long hair tied into a pony-tail, which boosts his good look.

Perhaps to girls... he's a lady-knight, the one who is capable of saving them from all evils and brings love to their heart. To me, how I've always felt secure in his presence.

_/And how on earth did I have that thought??/ _**O.o **

"Why did you leave so early a moment ago?" I tried to ask, facing him a little.

"I still have things to settle. Besides, Kailan alone can handle the thug." He replied firmly, still keeping his gaze.

"Uh, thank you Thomas." I smiled gratefully to him.

"Eh...you're welcome."

_/Wait! Didn't he just...blush?/_

"I'm glad you came today." Pretending not to notice, I continued.

He nodded and went back to observe the sky.

"Umn...Helga."

"What is it Thomas?"

"I think I should give you my gift now....." He turned to me and gave his most charming smile - a smile that carries such pleasant feelings.

"Thomas..."

"You'll like this one for sure." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

There was something..umn...strange about him today, I could sense but couldn't make it out.

"Umn...all right." I said getting to my feet and slipping the phone in my pocket. "But is it ok after I get back? I'm going down the street and try out my new phone."

"Well, hurry up!" He called after me. "It looks like it's going to rain. Besides I don't know how much longer I can keep your gift a secret!"

"Yes..." I smiled back.

**######## **

I had just turned the corner, when a large hand grabbed me. I tried to scream, but was muted by callous flesh. Then I felt cold steel at my throat, and a harsh voice growled in my ear.

"Heheh, well...I knew you'd come back Helga. So how 'bout we go for a little walk in the park?"

The alcohol was thick on Rogen's breath. I could feel him begin to drag me, farther and farther from the warm lights of my home...

Trees started to pop up on either side of me, and the ground underfoot shifted from cement to grass. The only light now came from a lone street light in the distance. Broken benches littered the ground, and graffiti covered the trees. No one would come here this time of night.

"Now..." He said, using the knife to cut the first strap of my top. "How 'bout we have some fun?"

As the sudden realization sunk in of what Rogen intended to do, I bit down hard the hand that covered my mouth. I tasted blood for a second, before I jerked free from his grasp.

**RUN**. I had no idea where I was going, just anywhere...anywhere but _here_.

My freedom, however, was short-lived. Rogen had already caught up to me and slammed me to the ground. I saw stars as he jerked me back up and slammed me against a tree, and the knife was back at my throat.

"You little bitch!" He yelled. "No one crosses me like that! Try something like that again, and you'll be goin' home in a body bag instead of naked!"

Tears leaked out through my closed eyes, as I felt the other strap snap. I was alone and helpless. I wanted so badly to be back with my friends, and Kailan..._**my **__Kailan. _

"Kailan." I called silently. "Where are you? Help me..."

**To be continued... **

*******


	5. Chapter 5

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** FC is not mine... _*sigh*_

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~ **

**Chapter 5**

Suddenly, a figure rushed into the scene, foot connected with Rogen's head, dropping him like a stone. There stood Thomas, breathless and pissed.

"Helga." He said cradling me in his arms.

"Thomas?" I asked, almost in disbelief.

The anger in his eyes that spelled doom for any adversary faded, and a caring gaze took its place. How could they scare off even the toughest people one minute, yet be so soft and gentle the next?

"I told you I will _**always **_be there for you. And I meant it. Now come on." He said gently.

"Thomas..."

"It looks like you may have a concussion, so we're gonna need to get you a doc- _**Helga look out!!**_"

Thomas shoved me aside, just as a glint of metal whizzed by my ear. My head spun from the sudden action, and as I looked up I suddenly wished it would have knocked me out.

Rogen stood before Thomas, his knife buried in his chest up to the hilt. Thomas choked once on the blood that came to his mouth, as he stared in disbelief at the knife.  
"Yeh annoyed me too much, Punk."

With no remorse for what he'd just done, Rogen kicked him hard and jerked his knife free from his body.

"Heh...serve you right!" He snickered.

Then he turned to me.

The blade was stained scarlet with blood, Thomas' blood. Rogen's eyes were blank with rage fueled by the alcohol, as he raised the knife again and poised to strike me as well. But before he ever got the chance, I heard the powerful voice of the martial-art expert.

"_**FALCON CLAW!!" **_

Rogen fell in an instant, the bloody knife useless in his hands. For a moment, I thought I had only imagined everything as I turned to find the triumphant owner of the voice and his confident half-smile, only to realize that none would be found.

Thomas stood still with his eyes half-close, right hand on his chest, gasping for breath.

"Hel..ga....you.....all..ri...ght.........." He whispered through his bloody lips.

As if exertion became too much for him, he collapsed...face first.

Thomas lay motionless on the grass before me, a ruby river pouring from the hole in his wound.

"Thomas...?"

Again and again I called his name with no answer. The pain in my head now made my vision swim, but I managed to make it to his side.

I gently shook and called him again. Still no answer. Panicked, I tried to turn his body around and saw the blood had covered almost his bright uniform. I looked down at his slightly tinted face. His long hair loose and weaving in the night air as the moon burnished his body.

"Thomas..."

I knew I MUST stop the bleeding, and the only way to do that was with my hands. Gingerly I pressed my hands onto his chest and then leaned all my weight into it. The blood was warm and wet on my hands; it was no someone else's, it was _his_.

"Thomas..hey... I'm ok…we can go home now.....come on..." I sobbed between words.

I could taste salty tears on my cheeks and I wanted to scream in frustration. I had to help him, but I didn't know how. I didn't know if I were doing the right thing even now. I tilted my face up to the clouded moon, so that I might pray for guidance.

Blood soaked both of our clothes, and I vaguely noticed the comforting warmth he always carried with him being gone. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I continued to call his name time and time again.

"Why... why... why won't you answer me…? Thomas… You can't just- Please, stay with me... Thomas, I'm begging you...please....." Still there was no response... Only the silence endured, one that appeared to last for an eternity…

Raindrops began to fall.

I heard something clatter out of my pocket, and roll onto the grass next to me. It was the cell phone my friends had got me for my birthday. My fingers fumbled over the key pad as I typed in "911" then let the phone roll onto the grass. I leaned my head against his chest and slowly closed my eyes.

"P..lease Thom...as....don't..le..ave..me..."

My last words faded into the lasting rain as I succumbed to the inviting darkness...... even through it all…I couldn't stop myself from crying.....

**To be continued... **

***** **

**Author's notes:** Nnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! **XDXDXD **


	6. Chapter 6

+ Category: **Fantastic Children **

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, which inspired me so much!!

FC is not mine though... _*sigh*_

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~ **

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to bright lights, and in a sterile bed. I could see people, but couldn't make out their faces. I wanted to go back to sleep, where the darkness kept the rest of the world out. But I still felt like I needed to stay awake for some reason... Then everything came back to me. _The party, the phone, Rogen, Thomas,...blood....so much BLOOD....... _I sat up in bed so fast; I thought I would pass out again. I felt several hands steadying me until the room stopped spinning.

I tried to focus on the face nearest me; the first person I saw was Flo. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, as if she's been crying. Ian was by her side, comforting her.

Suddenly there was a pain in my chest, a sharp jolt that had seized me... I could sense it... My heart was telling me something...I knew that something had happened..... Something terrible..... /No!/ I wouldn't, couldn't allow myself to think that way.

"Where's Thomas?" The words were dry in my throat as I managed to ask. "How is he? H-he's ok, right?"

"Helga." Kailan said slowly. "Thomas didn't make it. He's gone."

"No..." I cried. "This **cannot **be true!! Flo...Ian.. Kalie..Chitto...Teo, someone..someone answer me...your guys are just trying to scare me right... _**Where is he??**_"

"Please Helga. I'm sorry... but it is the truth." Ian finally spoke, averting his graze from mine.

"He...said he was worried about you coming home late at night. So he left..." Teo said while on the verge of crying.

"Kailan followed soon after that. He found your abandoned hair-pin on the roadside... and as we came....." Chitto bursted into tears.

"It was already too late." Kalie finalized our brief talk, his round eyes dim with sorrow.

The world shattered around me as I heard my friends' words.

He's gone.

...for eternity.....

**######## **

Those words still rang in my ears as I walked out of hospital two days later. Everything else was a blur. Ian and the others had talked about funeral arrangements and other things, but I wouldn't, couldn't.

I hadn't cried like everyone did when I heard the news. Crying would mean I had accepted the fact Thomas...was gone.

He couldn't be...just.....could not.

When we finally got home, I heard Kailan ask me something, but I didn't answer. I just wanted to be alone.

Lifelessly I walked to my room; everything to me was like a bad dream... I needed a complete rest, and somehow hoped this nightmare would be exiled for good.

Not until I stood in front of what supposed-to-be-my-room did I realize I actually came to _his_. For a moment, I suddenly felt an insane urge to see him...I..I gotta see him just for ONCE. I threw the door open, expecting his bright smile to greet me as usual, and only to find none.

His warmth still lingered somewhere in the room which soon turned void without its occupant.

A gust of wind blew pass, making me shiver slightly.

**/Jingle/ **

Something collided with my left foot as I was dragging my body towards his bed, just when I looked down, a small weighted doll sat smiling up at me.

_/__**MY **__doll, why was it here?/ _

I knelt down and picked the little thing up, gently brushing the dust away from its eyes. I'd always seen it carrying a cheerful expression for years, but now, was it just me... or there was really an enigmatic sorrow in its baby-blue orbs. Sighing a little, I hugged the little doll, feeling its velvet softness against my chest.

My wandering eyes shifted to a small package sitting on the bed.

**His gift**.

I sat next to it, and just looked at it for a moment. But before having the heart to pick up and unwrap the thing, something strangly caught my attention.

It was a leather-bound book.

On the front in was written _**"Destiny"**_.

With a shaking hand I opened the book. Inside were pictures, the memories we'd shared in the past. Kokkuri Island. Papan Island - Thomas' home.

**To be continued... **

*******


	7. Chapter 7

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst**

**Author's notes:** Well, sorry for the long absence guys. Guess I was too busy doing final tests to be able to update this little fanfic of mine. However, you may CHEER UP now 'cuz SUMMER IS COMING, which also means MORE UPDATES!!

Again, FC is not mine! **:(**

-- Italic words in **"~ ..... ~"**: Thomas' diary.

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~ **

**Chapter 7**

It was a leather-bound book.

On the front in was written _**"Destiny"**_.

With a shaking hand I opened the book. Inside were pictures, the memories we'd shared in the past. Kokkuri Island. Papan Island - Thomas' home.

******** **

_**[November, 2012]**_

_~~ Those last few months, we've lived through a lot. 0f that there is no doubt, but I would gladly live through it all again, than have ever lived without. Ever since I've met her... ~~ _

Page after page I flipped through the memories...

...of Thomas chasing me under the sunshine.

...of him holding me gently in his arm.

....his carefree laughter...

....his innocent face.....

...his strong and passionate posture whenever he fights to protect me....

_~~ Helga, she gave me the joy of a person who truly has someone to care for ~~ _

_~~ My life sparkles since our first encounter. How I always had this feeling whenever the wind gently caressed her angelic face? Well... ~~ _

_~~ I was so jealous of the silly monkey. Uh, I mean...silly me huh? Maybe. Since at the bottom of my heart I've always wanted to be with her, to comfort her, to protect her... ~~ _

_~~ So why...why she left? Why did she leave me all alone? I searched for her everywhere... how could I forgive myself if anything happened to her out there the angry ocean? ~~ _

_~~ When closely felt her warmth against mine at the seashore that day, to me it truly was the best thing in this universe. I've always cherish that feeling...even if it was only for a short while ~~ _

_**~ Maybe I was just an impulsive boy madly in love and had yet to find its meaning. But, everything I did...**_

_**Helga, I gladly knew I did it for you..... ~ **_

_**[January, 2013]**_

_~~ You know... when a person's heart starts pumping, _

_It assumes a place, _

_And it stays to protect that place, so no one takes it away ~~ _

_~~ Our distant past... ~~ _

_~~ True..... the memories we shared have always helped me through. I only wish 500 years ago, I hadn't lost __**my **__Tina... ~~ _

I was choking with emotions. Past life memories on Greecia suddenly came flooded my mind.

...of him cradling me in his arm across the royal field under a starry sky.

...of his cute face on earning a splash from this mischievous princess.

...of him tending my wound after I fell.

...of his intense yet warm glance whenever he looked into my eyes.

...of his strong yet gentle embrace as if he were afraid of hurting me.

....and the day he allowed me to be with Soran, yet kept his smile in-check....

....his comforting smile...

....wherever I might be, he would ever be with there for me......

Sesu had been so kind...so tender. He loved me so much that he was willing to do everything. Even in my utmost grief, his companion had always been enjoyable...

_~~ How I wish time were frozen, so I could hold her for eternity..... ~~ _

_~~ Our same sad cries to lead us... _

_Even hands that I've kept clean will appear dirty ~~ _

_~~ Tina... I--I would rather die than see her suffer..... ~~ _

The 1st part ended with the picture of us after the rescue from my uncle's destructive plan, him holding me close in his arms, as if he would never let go.

_~~ I live with pain, as I fight with fate _

_I'm glad I was born, because __I exist for her__... ~~ _

_**~ Helga, I would do so much just to see your smile **_

_**You've given me another life..... **_~

_**[September, 2019]**_

_~~ Again our path crossed, _

_Some people call it __Chance__, others call it __Fate__. But I will call it __**Destiny**_

A picture of us sitting on the footsteps of our International University in school uniforms. Our first day.

Ian - our kind monitor, brilliant Flo, noble Teo, dexterous Kalie, humorous Chitto, timid me and finally chivalrous Thomas. Teo had Kalie in a held lock, they were half-kneeling. Sitting on the second foot steps were Ian and Flo, his right arm was holding her shoulder while she leaning slightly on him, smiling. On the third step were Thomas and me; his left arm around my waist and he was showing a thumbs up with his right hand. Chitto was sitting behind us, on the fourth steps and his head was between Thomas and me with his hands on our shoulders, sticking out the tongue.

_~~ 6 years... ~~ _

_~~ Even this can not be compared to how long it took us to live in the same era, for me to meet her again ~~ _

_~~ To think I would learn to forget once we parted, how wrong... _

_Time after time, her smile has always haunted my mind while I kept training harder and harder everyday... ~~ _

_**~ And I just wanna say: "Hello again Helga!!" ~ **_

So... he didn't, didn't forget anything. I smiled though my vision started to blur.

Back to the time when we stuck in a snow-storm on a class excursion, just the two of us, Thomas kindly offered me his sweater - his mother's gift and perhaps the only thing could keep my body from frozen to death. He caught a bad cold consequently.

All for my sake...

_**[December, 2022]**_

_~~ As if destiny has turned against us, _

_Without my notice, she began slipping away from me day by day... ~~ _

Everything changed...ever since the day I met Kailan, or rather, reunited with _my _Soran after 500 years of hoping and longing.

And once again, we fell for each other.....

_**~ No matter how painful it may be... to me, her smile is enough ~ **_

_**[May, 2023]**_

_~~ 'An invitation from the world famous martial-art club in China.' Interesting eh? And just a few days left... ~~ _

"China?" I asked absently. "But, but why...?"

_~~ The sea is calm and the sky endlessly far, _

_Now I'm alone on the statue where we first met; _

_I always wanted to hold her close when she cried. I wanted to kiss away her tears _

_But I couldn't... ~~ _

_~~ Kailan __would __**propose to her **__on the day of our graduation; knowing him, he's that sort of man ~~ _

_~~ Even if she's faraway, whoever she may be with, I have only one wish: ~~ _

_**~ Her happiness... ~**_

_~~ Forgive me...forgive Thomas for losing his courage ~~ _

_~~ Helga, but you may not forgive me for doing this, _

_Those __**three words**__...three HARD words; only two nouns and a verb... _

_...I only kept for myself ~~ _

_~~ Buried deep in my heart - these three hard words I kept for so long, _

_...and before I go... to you... this time I will say: ~~ _

Trembling, I opened the gift that lay forgotten next to me with my heart in my throat, as the wrappings revealed a velvet box. A single tear fell onto the silver necklace that sat inside.

_**~ Helga... aishiteru..... ~ **_

_~~ If destiny could give us another chance...I would only wish to be loved by you... ~~ _

_**~ HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY, HELGA ~ **_

**To be continued... **

*******

**Author's final notes:** I wrote this while listening to Thomas' image song. I almost cried..... **;_; **


	8. Chapter 8

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst**

**Author's notes:** I own NOTHING!! **X(**

**~ AS RAIN FALLS ALONG THE ROAD ~ **

**Chapter 8**

"Thomas...you're such an idiot!" I whispered to nothing.

_/Too foolish...../ _

_/Too stupid to realize that his death could bring me such pain not even death could ever relieve./ _

_/Why does it have to be this way? Why did fate let me meet him? Why does she have to let him be so nice...so kind to me that he'd be willing to do anything...anything...just to make me happy? Why couldn't I acknowledge his love for me?_

_And why did destiny have to rip us apart after letting us be so close?/ _

"Thomas..."

A tear slid down her cheek as she involuntarily relived every moment of him sacrificing himself for her sake.

She has always denied her feelings for him, instead submerging in her own illusion, her selfishness...

Now it's too late...

Standing, Helga walked over to a chair and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. She crossed the room and opened a pair of glass doors that led onto a balcony. A breeze swept over her, clearing her mind of her thoughts and allowing her to sort things through. Glancing up at the moon in the sky, she sighed to herself.

If someone had passed by and looked up at the balcony, they would have sworn they were seeing an illusion. The light graced Helga's skin an inhumanly ivory glow and the breeze rocked her black silky locks back and forth. But if you looked closely, you would see a pain-staking reality in the kind eyes that gave so many people so much support and comfort. The pain that shown through those eyes now reflected a wound never to be healed, never to be closed.

**End of Part 1 **

*******

**Author's final notes:** This is the end of "As Rain falls along the Road" - part 1 of my three-part saga. Thank you very much for your reading everyone!! _*hug* _LOVE YOU ALL!!! **;)**


End file.
